


Pretty Flower, Sharp Thorns

by Rose_Piano



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Rocky has never been able to resist Sanha :), Set in London because that's where the Faeries are, Surprise Ending, Very very vaguely based off the All Night mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Piano/pseuds/Rose_Piano
Summary: Minhyuk is just an ordinary human, his boyfriend Sanha is a very extraordinary fae. With things being the way they are between humans and faeries, Minhyuk has to take certain precautions to make sure Sanha is someone he can trust. But one day, Sanha suggests a date in Faequelt, the faery world. It's a risky move, seeing as Minhyuk doesn't yet have Sanha's blessing and Sanha doesn't yet have Minhyuk's name. It could be dangerous. Then again, Minhyuk has never been able to resist Sanha.





	Pretty Flower, Sharp Thorns

Minhyuk likes to think of himself as a fairly normal person. Dark brown hair that isn't too long or too short, unassuming dark eyes that are often turned to the ground, a short stature that would make him easy to lose in the crowded streets of London. He'd guess he's a lot more muscular than most people assume, toned from his hobby of dancing, but that's probably the only thing that stands out about him.

Then again, normal people don't tend to be able to see things like faeries or other supernatural creatures like he can. It's not as much of an adventure as the children's books he grew up on make it out to be, which he's grateful for. All he wants to do with the Fae is to be with his beloved Sanha, a young soon-to-be noble among the Spring Court. 

Sanha is everything Minhyuk isn't; tall, bright-eyed, outgoing, optimistic, and just a little naive. Even their appearances are wildly different; Sanha with his shining silver eyes, soft lavender hair, and almost feminine features. He seems almost delicate compared to Minhyuk who looks a little more than rough in comparison. Honestly, Minhyuk doesn't know what Sanha sees in him to make him stay, but he'll be damned if he says he isn't grateful.

 

One day when Minhyuk is visiting Sanha by the edge of the woods, the faery makes a suggestion that takes him by surprise.

"My flower, won't you come to Faequelt with me? Just this once? I do love you so, but coming here to see you this early in the season is draining me."

Indeed, winter has yet to release its hold on the land; Minhyuk isn't sure how Sanha even got here without alerting the malicious Winter Court. As much as he wishes he could say yes, he is still suspicious. Sanha is still a faery after all and could be trying to trick Minhyuk for the purpose of killing or enslaving him. The thought of it breaks his heart, but he has to stay vigilant. He may be in love with Sanha, but he still doesn't know if he can truly trust him.

Sensing Minhyuk's hesitation, Sanha pouts, his eyes sparkling as he gives Minhyuk those puppy eyes that he's never been able to resist. 

"Please? You know I love you, I'll keep you safe." Sanha pleads; and like a fool, Minhyuk relents.

 

Faequelt is like nothing Minhyuk has ever seen before. A forest bursting with color and life even in the dead of winter, the flowers themselves seem to sing. Some of them actually do, echoing Sanha's angelic voice in a hypnotic choir of voices like crystals. Sanha takes Minhyuk in his arms, swinging him around in a slow dance through the trees, and he is so mesmerized that he fails to notice as the colors begin to fade away and the music slows to a stop. Sanha smiles at him, and Minhyuk's world goes spinning out of focus. Strange, it looked like Sanha had grown fangs for a split second there. No matter, he is still breathtakingly beautiful- literally this time, it would seem. Minhyuk frowns as black spots begin to swim in his vision. He wants to keep losing himself in those bright silver eyes. So, so pretty. He faintly registers that they've stopped dancing, but his head is still spinning as if he's been out of breath and dancing for hours. Sanha must be more energetic than he thought. The faery holds out a hand to him, which he gratefully takes. 

"My poor flower, you must be exhausted. I can help, if only you give me your name," Sanha says. His name? What would Sanha need Minhyuk's name for? Oh, right. He doesn't even know it. Names have power here, that's why Minhyuk told Sanha to call him Rocky when they first met. Sanha had never listened, but he didn't mind. He has never been able to resist Sanha anyway, so he could do whatever he pleases.

"My name... My name is Minhyuk." He murmurs, trying to blink away the sparkling light around his and Sanha's joined hands. 

"What a beautiful name. It's just like you. I'll cherish it forever," Sanha says, and Minhyuk's knees give out on him. Hearing such an ethereal being such as Sanha call him beautiful is a wonderful feeling; like he's floating on air.

"Sleep now, my Minhyuk. You need not to wake again." Sanha whispers, his lips brushing against Minhyuk's ear as he collapses against his chest. Minhyuk obeys, his eyes fluttering shut without protest. 

 

He's never been able to resist Sanha, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for an English short story assignment in like two hours, I've made a few slight edits so it's a bit more descriptive and flows a little better but other than that this is exactly what I handed in to the teacher ldsfjkksfjd  
> I originally had it planned to have a different ending so I could make it a part of a bigger au I'm currently working on, but it ran away from me and it can't be connected to to the au anymore. Oops~?


End file.
